Carpenter Street
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-063/311 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |director=Mike Vejar |imdbref=tt0572187 |guests=Leland Orser as Loomis, Matt Winston as Temporal Agent Daniels, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Xindi-Reptilian and Michael Childers as Strode |previous_production=Similitude |next_production=Chosen Realm |episode=ENT S03E11 |airdate=26 November2003 |previous_release=Similitude |next_release=Chosen Realm |story_date(s)=2153/October, 2004 |previous_story=Similitude |next_story=Chosen Realm }} =Summary= Temporal Agent Daniels informs Captain Archer that three Reptilians have traveled back in time to Detroit, Michigan, to the year 2004, where they intend to produce a bio-weapon to annihilate Humans. The Xindi Council had banned the use of bio-weapons, forcing the Reptilians to take extraordinary measures. Daniels sends Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol back in time to investigate, and provides Archer with temporal tags to bring back anything foreign to that time-frame. Using a hand scanner, Archer is able to steal a vehicle, and T'Pol locates the Xindi bio-signs leading them to an abandoned factory on Carpenter Street. They notice Loomis, a blood bank employee, exiting the building. Suspecting something, they follow him home. After he tries to escape, T'Pol uses the Vulcan nerve pinch to stop him. When he awakes, he believes that Archer and T'Pol are police officers, and requests a lawyer. Archer punches him, and he admits delivering six bodies to his mysterious employers, one for a different blood type. Archer comes up with a plan, and decides to pose as one of the victims. After being delivered by Loomis, Archer realizes that they are developing some sort of a bio-weapon. Archer begins destroying their technology, and kills one of the three Reptilians. Two others try to escape with the deadly bio-agent, and Archer kills another one as they flee. The last Xindi escapes due to the interference of Loomis, who T'Pol stuns with her phaser. On the factory's roof, Archer corners him as he attempts to release the bio-agent. Archer and T'Pol tag all non-21st-century artifacts, and return to Enterprise. Loomis, still groggy in his car, is apprehended by real police officers and attempts to explain the "lizard people" and their "ray guns." =Errors and Explanations= Character error # The man who collects people with the eight different blood types for the Xindi to use in the creation of their biological weapon tells Archer and T'Pol that he has delivered people with six of the eight blood groups, and needs only provide an individual with "B-" and "AB+" for the complete set. When the Xindi attempt to deploy the weapon, Archer says to T'Pol that it is pointless for them to do so, as they only have six of the eight blood types. T'Pol replies that, still, they would destroy "75% of the human population." While 6 of 8 is, indeed, 75%, T'Pol is nonetheless mistaken based on the distribution of blood types among the human population. Only 3% of the human population have AB+ blood type, and only 2% of the population have B- blood type. As such, had Archer and T'Pol failed to thwart the Xindi from deploying the weapon, they would have, in fact, eradicated 95% of the human population, not 75% of the population, as T'Pol states. As a Vulcan, and a non physician, she would not be expected to know that. # Loomis has a stolen box of methohexital but it is misspelled on the box as "mexhohexital". Probably a labelling error by the manufacturers. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, November 27, 2003 - 1:48 am: So why did the guy in the wheelchair leave his apartment with the TV on? inblackestnight on Saturday, June 23, 2007 - 9:40 pm: Maybe so the neighbors, or anybody, think he's still at home so his apartment isn't burglarized. # When the guy thought Archer & T'Pol were cops, I was thinking they should just claim to be with Homeland Security and are above the law. That might risk attracting the attention of the Real Homeland Security. # The Man from Space on Thursday, November 27, 2003 - 6:37 am: The Xindi are time travellers? Their "attack" on humanity is carried out by three lizards and a blood bank guy? Josh M on Monday, November 01, 2004 - 6:07 pm: I think that T'Pol said they were doing this secretly. I assume they're hiding it from the other Xindi, since the council didn't approve the bioweapon. SeniramUK 17:36, November 18, 2018 (UTC) This could explain why they are working on the plan on 21st century Earth - it's the one place the council would never expect them to go to! # T'Pol now believes in time travel? Will on Wednesday, December 03, 2003 - 10:25 am: I believe this is the sole reason why Archer brought T'Pol with him; bring her along and no amount of logic can refute that she did, indeed, travel 150 years into the past and back, therefore time travel exists. Not to mention she'd be less hot-headed than Trip, and focus totally on their task. # TPooh on Thursday, November 27, 2003 - 4:10 pm: What was in the needle the Xindi was sticking in Archer's neck? If it was a sedative, it didn't seem to affect him. KAM on Friday, November 28, 2003 - 1:16 am: TPooh, the Xindi was taking blood out of Archer not putting anything in. He thought Archer had already been given a sedative. ' # ''Obi-Juan on Friday, November 28, 2003 - 10:18 am: Why send only 2 people to stop the Xindi? How about all the MACOs, Reed's security squad, and a medical team specializing in biohazards? So Daniels said only 2 may go, but why not ask for a whole lot more? ''Josh M on Monday, November 01, 2004 - 6:07 pm:'' Daniels may only have had the ability to send two. inblackestnight on Saturday, June 23, 2007 - 9:40 pm: I would think that the more people you send, the greater chance to corrupt the timeline.' # Archer worried about getting cash to buy gas. Why not pull over and steal another car? 'TJFleming on Wednesday, December 03, 2003 - 7:21 am:''Good idea. Or, just “pay” at the pump (where your picture doesn’t get taken, you don’t have to talk to the attendant, and nobody’s lurking in the shadows to steal the fuel you’ve just “withdrawn”). ''Josh M on Monday, November 01, 2004 - 6:07 pm: After all the trouble he had getting the first one?' # A Trek first, T'Pol uses the Vulcan neck pinch while facing Loomis. To the best of my recollection, Vulcans always stood behind their victims to do this. 'Benn on Friday, November 28, 2003 - 10:36 am: Nope. Spock applied a neck pinch from the front in the TOS ep, A Taste of Armageddonand the fourth STAR TREK movie (the punk rocker on the bus).' # Loomis seemed worried that the police would discover the missing persons' connections to the blood bank and that he would be arrested, so why have blood bank files in his apartment? Why not just check the files in the blood bank, and write down their blood types and addresses? '''There may not have been enough time for him to do this.' # Mr. Hemoglobin on Friday, November 28, 2003 - 12:39 pm: Loomis said he worked for a "blood bank." Are there still paying blood banks? Yeah, I know about paid plasma donations, but I'm under the impression that those business are separate from blood banks proper. By stating that he worked for a blood bank, Loomis is giving the impression that he is employed as a member of the staff running and operating the blood bank. # roger on Sunday, November 30, 2003 - 7:43 pm: When T'Pol asked about animal by-products, that phrase should have tipped off the burger girl that T'Pol's a vegetarian. She shouldn't have bothered offering the bacon bits. ScottN on Sunday, November 30, 2003 - 11:16 pm: Roger, it was supposed to be a joke... the drive through girl is working from a script (I misspent one summer more years ago than I care to remember working at Carl's Jr.). # Christopher Q on Monday, December 01, 2003 - 5:55 am: Humans (& Vulcans) didn't know time-travel was possible until Kirk accidentally did it. Josh M on Monday, November 01, 2004 - 6:07 pm: I thought that they didn't know about the slingshot effect until Kirk accidentally did it. They still could've known that time travel is possible. # Captain Bryce on Tuesday, December 02, 2003 - 10:48 am: I suppose Archer forgot to ask T'Pol how she incapacitated Loomis? He probably guessed. # Influx on Wednesday, December 03, 2003 - 8:07 am: This Loomis character can't have too bright a bulb. His pickup says she knows a nice private spot, yet he pulls over immediately on a busy street and proceeds to apply the chloroform, with cars driving by. Maybe he’s too impatient! (This would be another explanation for why he stole the blood bank files, instead of copying out the relevant details). # I'm trying to understand what Daniels meant when he said the Xindi had been in the past for two months already. This makes no sense at all. Josh M on Monday, November 01, 2004 - 6:07 pm: It took me a few minutes but I figured he meant they'd left the 22nd century two months before. # Jamahl Epsicokhan, in his review of the episode at http://www.st-hypertext.com/ent-3/carpenter.html, wondered why the Xindi even picked 2004 to hide in, since it would be easier to hide in an earlier, less technologically developed era. Maybe thay needed some tech from the era to carry out the plan. # When T’Pol asks Archer in Act 2 if humans knew their supply of fossil fuels were nearing depletion, Archer says that they did since the 1970’s, and that some important event in the development of that progress occurred in 2061. Now granted, we don’t know what that event was, since he was cut off by T’Pol’s sensor picking up Loomis, but even so, what important event could it have been, given that 2061 was eight years after World War III, and two years before First Contact with the Vulcans, when most major governments were destroyed, and Earth was in chaos, as established in ST First Contact? Thande on Friday, March 19, 2004 - 3:37 am: Maybe Archer meant the fossil fuel supplies finally ran out in 2061, which would also contribute to the postatomic horror. Josh M on Monday, November 01, 2004 - 6:07 pm: If we managed to invent warp drive at about that time, I don't think it's too much of a stretch to think someone could've discovered/created a new source of energy. # Archer and T’Pol steal money from an ATM in the beginning of Act 2. Don’t ATM’s have cameras? Weren’t Archer and T’Pol caught on tape? The device Archer used could have disabled the camera in a way that would noy raise suspicions. # When pulling up to the fast food drive-thru with Loomis in Act 3, T’Pol asks the window attendant if their fiesta salad contains animal products. The attendant says no, but that they can add three strips of bacon for 75 cents. T’Pol responds by declining to have anything. First of all, bacon that accompanies salad doesn’t generally come in the form of strips, but chips. Second, why does T’Pol then decide to have nothing? Why doesn’t she just decline the bacon? Dan Gunther on Sunday, December 07, 2003 - 5:27 pm: I believe, judging by T'Pol's reactions, we the viewers were to assume that she was so turned off by the idea of "three strips of bacon" on the salad that she lost her appetite. # When surveying the abandoned factory near the end of Act 3, Archer radios T’Pol that the Reptilians brought a bioreactor with them. It certainly is convenient that a Xindi Reptilian bioreactor looks enough like a Terran one that Archer could recognize it for what it is. Not if they both use similar operating principles. # Thande on Friday, March 19, 2004 - 3:37 am: Archer refers to the Xindi bioweapon as both a virus and a toxin. The first makes sense - a virus could replicate and infect the whole Earth population. A toxin does not - it would just poison a few million people and would not replicate to kill the rest. Just an example of Chronic Terminology Sloppiness, I suppose. Not if the toxin is designed to produce a virus using the victim's own physiology. # Though T'Pol's "Ray gun" impressed the irritating guy, did it actually do any damage to the car door? Yes, it was a pretty light show, but how does the irritating guy know it's actually deadly/stunning? Josh M on Monday, November 01, 2004 - 6:07 pm: I think it left a burn mark on the door. inblackestnight on Saturday, June 23, 2007 - 9:40 pm: Yeah, it left a nice scorch mark on it. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise